1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and, more particularly, to a process cartridge toner supply arrangement used in a laser printer for controlling the toner passage between the toner container and the developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular process cartridge for a laser printer is generally comprised of an electrophotographic photosensitive member, developing means, charging means, cleaning means, and a toner container. When the toner container is used up, the whole assemble of the process cartridge becomes useless and must be thrown away. It is not economical to throw the whole assembly of the process cartridge away after the process cartridge is emptied. Further, the waste process cartridge may cause pollution to the environment if it is not disposed of in a proper manner.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a sliding cover device arrangement for controlling toner passage between the toner container and the developing device of an image forming apparatus, which enables the user to replace the toner container without throwing the whole assembly of the process cartridge away when the toner of the toner container is depleted. In one embodiment of the present invention, the process cartridge toner supply arrangement comprises a receiving member (developing device), the receiving member comprising a plurality of toner receiving openings and a toner accommodating portion adapted for accommodating toner received from the toner receiving openings, a supplying member (toner container), the supplying member comprising a toner accommodating portion adapted for accommodating toner and a plurality of toner supplying openings adapted for supplying toner from the toner accommodating portion of the supplying member to the toner accommodating portion of the receiving member through the toner supplying openings and the toner receiving openings; and a blocking member provided between the receiving member and the supplying member and moved to close/open the toner passage between the toner receiving openings and the toner supplying openings.